Revolución
by ai kagiru
Summary: Un posible engaño por parte de yuki con consecuencias enormes.El día de san valentín se acerca? Shuichi se revela, ya no es un pequeño mar de llanto: "!Te declaro la guerra, yuki eiri!"  Sexo, alcohol y música!  claro, el humor no falta xD


**Shuichi:**Neeee yuki…dime que me amas!*colgándose del cuello del rubio*

**Yuki:** *se lo quita de encima* tsk! Aléjate… -.-*fuma*

**Shuichi:**que malo yuuuukiiiiii~ Q^Q *rueda en el suelo*

**BL:** porqué comenzaron sin mí? les dije que esperaran en el camerino! o3ó

**Yuki:** porque _"ESO"_*señalando a shu, quien yacía entretenido rodando* no paraba de decir _"ya podemos irnos? Podrías ***** con migo aquí? Va~mos, yuki, yuki"_ colmó mi paciencia!

**BL:** bleh! Es una buena razón… =u= aunque hubiera sido mejor que le cumplieras su deseo al pequeño shu! *cara de pervertida mode on*

**Yuki:** eh…estas ENFERMA!

**BL:** pues soy la enferma más feliz del mundo lalala~ 3

**Shuichi:** Ne, Ne, puedo presentar?*con su traje de perrito, moviendo la cola*

**BL:** ejj! pero si yo soy la presentadora! O.ó

**Yuki:** deja que se entretenga en algo…=_="" *fuma*

**BL:** ok úwú…pero esto se descontará de su paga bwahaha ¬w¬!

**Yuki:** qu…*lo interrumpe una ruidosa musiquita de fondo*

**Shuichi:** Bueno, público conocedor, yo, shindou shuichi, les doy la bienvenida al primer capítulo de esta nueva historia titulada **Revolución** *pausa dramática y cambio repentino* donde yo seré el perseguido y-yuki-el-busca-dor~! Wuaaaah! Que emocionante será esto! Seré tan serio y misterioso! Huuy me pregunto qué escenas me pondrán a solas con yuki! oh…mi mejor lado de la cámara…aww~_blablablablablabla_

**Yuki:** Es una historia simple, un aparente engaño y varias complicaciones…bah! Historias de amor de quinta! *fuma*

**BL:**estoy aquí…sabes? ¬¬#

**Yuki:** Claro úwú

**BL:** tch! Idiota ¬_¬…ejem! Cofcof! Bueno, como les decía antes ricitos de oro, en esta historia hay drama, amor y por supuesto que el humor no puede faltar!

**Shuichi:** Tampoco el _SEXO~_*abrazando de nuevo a yuki, quien solo siguió fumando*

**BL:** Oh, cierto! Claro que tampoco nos puede faltar, es una de las partes esenciales de la historia~!

**Yuki:** Pervertida =_=

**BL:** Ninfómano ¬_¬ EJEM! Ya, deja terminar! Bueno, espero que les guste el primer capítulo! Disfrutenlo!

**Shuichi:** *Haciendo señal de paz y amor* Disfrútenme…digo…disfrútenlo! Yeei~

**Yuki:**hmp…*fuma*

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**Los personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami.**

**La idea es propiedad de ai_kagiru.**

_**|| Revolución ||**_

Track 1.- ¡Adiós!, una despedida muy poco ortodoxa.

_Tokyo, Japón._

_23 de enero, 2:34 a.m._

Encontramos a un peculiar pelirrosa corriendo por los pasillos de un gran edificio, cargando con una pequeña maleta.

**- Al fin veré a yuki después de tantas semanas fuera…¿cómo me recibirá? -**En la mente de shuichi podemos ver a un yuki diciendo _"oh, te he extrañado shuichi"_ y después… bueno, eso no se los puedo mostrar (aún xD) …la imaginación de shuichi es muy obscena en este momento **- woaah yukii…nyaaaaa! -**decía/gritaba un shuichi con corazones alrededor y coro de ángeles al fondo.

Abrió la puerta haciendo todo el alboroto posible, propio del ojivioleta, y saltó dentro del enorme departamento perteneciente a su amante y un muy afamado escritor, yuki eiri.

**- ! Estoy en ca…sa… -** se quedó atónito al enfocar mejor y encontrar a una mujer, que mas bien parecía supermodelo (cofcofmejordichoP*TAcofcof), con tan solo una camiseta y ropa interior sobre SÚ yuki… besándolo, y este aparentemente correspondiéndole. Dejó caer la mochila con los ojos tan abiertos como sus cuencas le permitían.

Yuki y la chica voltearon a donde shuichi, quien yacía con los ojos humedecidos.

**- O..oe…esto no es lo que… -**

Shuichi salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, llegando al elevador. Yuki corrió detrás de el, alcanzando a ver solo como las puertas del elevador se cerraban con un shu con una cara que denotaba toda la tristeza del mundo reunida en una sola persona.

_***~- Shuichi´s Pov -~***_

_He soportado que me llames idiota, estúpido, mocoso. He soportado las horas de espera por ti. He soportado que me ignores en ocasiones. He soportado tu ausencia. ¡Eso lo puedo soportar 1000 veces más!_

_Pero que me cambies por cualquier mujerzuela…jamás te lo perdonaré…__**te declaro la guerra, yuki eiri…**_

_***~- Fin Shuichi´s Pov -~***_

**..()_()_Morning~_ ()_()**

**( T 3 T )..._..._.._.l.( ó_ó )**

**- Soy un idiota! Porque dejé que entrara ella a mi casa en primer lugar, eh!-**se reprochaba el escritor mientras arrojaba un cojín de su cómodo sillón.

Estaba enojado, más bien dicho furioso por lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

***Flash back***

Una fuerte lluvia invadió Tokio esa noche, el viento soplaba muy fuerte como si quisiera arrancar los árboles de raíz y el aguacero no paraba.

Por desgracia para nuestro escritor la jefa de editorial lo acompañaba en su lujoso auto, así que al bajarse los dos terminaron mojados cual perros de calle.

**- Bueno, nos veremos en otra junta, najimori-san -** decía el escritor con la indirecta de que no quería visitas nocturnas mientras abría la puerta de su gran mansión

**- Eiri-san, podría darme un baño en su casa? Me podría resfriar si sigo más tiempo en este estado -** decía con dulzura la chica y sin hacer caso al comentario del rubio, mientras se escurría el cabello, pues estaba empapada.

**- Ahm…eso no… -**no alcanzó a decir palabra, pues la mujer ya había entrado.

La editora entró al baño mientras yuki maldecía a todos los dioses y demonios, ya que le habían mandado a quien menos quería tener dentro de su casa. Con más razón porque no había estado con nadie en la cama en dos meses completos y pues…la mujer aquella no estaba de mal ver.

**- Wow! Eiri-san, tienes una casa hermosa -** decía la castaña, mientras se abotonaba la camiseta, que por cierto era de yuki.

**- ¿Qué haces con mi camisa? -** preguntó cabreado el ojimiel

**- pues ya es muy tarde, no es bueno que una dama camine sola por estas calles tan peligrosas…¿no crees, eiri-san?-**alardeaba con tono inocente, mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio.

**- sí, claro. Pero eres de dinero, llama un taxi o algo así -** respondía como siempre frío.

**-¿acaso quieres que me asalten, o tal vez… abusen de mí, eiri-san? -** lo tomó por el cuello **- si es así, prefiero quedarme aquí a que lo hagas tú…-** se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo.

***Fin flash back***

Claro que después de eso, yuki tenía que buscar otra editorial.

_**- ¡esa…maldita! Argh! Por su culpa el idiota de shuichi se largó…hmp! Pero no, pensándolo bien es su culpa, si! La culpa es del estúpido de shuichi! Dejándome sin sexo durante dos meses…tendrá que pedirme disculpas después de eso! Jmhp!-**_ se justificaba el ojimiel mientras tecleaba tranquilamente en su laptop _**- seguramente vendrá a mi llorando, rogando que lo disculpe por marcharse de esa manera…y yo como soy tan compasivo, lo perdonaré, no sin antes hacerlo escarmentar un poco, claro está!jojo! -**_

De pronto la puerta principal se abre, haciendo que yuki se levantara de su cómoda silla. Ya sabía de quien se trataba, la única persona aparte de él que tenia la llave de su apartamento.

_**- Como lo predije, regresó a mí -**_ pensaba engreído mientras veía como SÚ pelirrosa entraba por la puerta.

**- Oh, aquí estás**_**eiri-san**_**, solo vengo a recoger mis cosas -** decía con un tono de lo más serio el ojilila, mientras pasaba al dormitorio, empacando una que otra prenda en una pequeña mochila que traía consigo.

_**- "Eiri-san", dice?**_ - pensaba en su aturdida mente, mientras tocía por ahogarse con el humo de su cigarrillo.

El pelirrosa no le dirigía ni una sola mirada mientras guardaba sus pertenencias y yuki solo le miraba desconcertado recargándose en la puerta de la habitación.

**- Gracias por recibirme y disculpa si interrumpí tu trabajo, que tengas una buena tarde, eiri-san -** acomodando la mochila en su espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto, siendo retenido en la habitación por el ojimiel, quien se había colocado en medio de la puerta.

**- A donde irás, shuichi? No me digas que harás una rabieta, te irás por dos o tres días y después volverás… -** baja a la altura del oído del cantante y le susurra seductoramente**-…a buscarme para tener sexo, eh? -**

Hay un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos se mueve.

**- Sabes que a esto se le llama ACOSO SEXUAL y que es penado por la ley? -**mientras miraba con cara de fastidio al escritor, haciéndolo a un lado y caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta **- Ah…y por si todavía no lo captas…TERMINAMOS**- Volteando a mirar a yuki y luego de nuevo a la puerta -**que pases buenas tardes -**Dando un portazo fuerte y dejando al rubio más perplejo que nada.

**- Q…que… -** su cigarrillo cae al piso, mientras el ojimiel se toma de los cabellos casi arrancándolos **- QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO! -**

Después de unos segundos en semi-posicion fetal logra reaccionar, levanta el cigarro del suelo y lo deja apagado en el cenicero. Se sirve algo de café y se tira al sillón, aun sin quitar la mueca de sorpresa.

**- Tsk…tengo que distraerme un poco… -**enciende la tv sin ponerle mucha atención_**- ese estúpido cantante de cuarta…que le pasa por su vacía cabeza! Viniendo a mi casa solo a retarme con esa actitud de indignación…juh! -**_ pensaba mientras tomaba algo de café y encendía otro cigarrillo _**- "TERMINAMOS"…eh…hablaba muy enserio…y si era en verdad que terminaba conmigo?...no! no puede…el…el no…puede… -**_Dejando la taza de café a un lado y el cigarro encendido en el cenicero sobre el buró. Sentía que le oprimían el corazón…era…tristeza? _**- Jamás! No me comportaré como una nenita llorona! Ese idiota de shuichi me va a escuchar…ME VA A ESCUCHAR! -**_ alterado y tomando una pose de victoria, mientras de sus ojos salían llamaradas de ira.

"_CONCIERTO DE BAD LUCK ÉSTE 14 DE FEBRERO PARA CELEBRAR EL DÍA DE LOS ENAMORADOS, COMPREN SUS ENTRADAS QUE SE AGOTAN RÁPIDO!"_anunciaban en un colorido comercial de tv, mientras ponían una de las canciones del grupo mencionado.

**- con que está ensayando, eh? -** agarra el cigarrillo y le da una calada, para después expulsar el humo **- es hora de hacer una pequeña visita al estúpido shuichi… -** sumerge el cigarro en lo que quedaba de café y se dirige a su habitación.

_**Avances:**_

Track 2.- ¡Persecución!, enamorarte de nuevo no es fácil.

_- yu…ki-_

_- Je! Esos dos no saldrán de ahí por un buen rato, fujisaki-kun…mejor vallamos a ensayar un poco más -_

_- Sexo, Sexo, Sexo! Pero es que no piensas en otra cosa cuando hablas de shindou? -_

_- Eh…cigarros? -_

_- No me trates como a una de tus putas baratas! -_

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Aún no tengo contemplados cuantos capítulos serán, pero le calculo unos 3 , y si se portan bien un EXTRA "special valentine" kukukuku ouó!

Tal vez el capítulo 2 varíe un poco de la descripción/título, que lo dejé a la mitad (Aww! No me maten! e_e), pero seguro y lo termino rápido!

Bueno, que les pareció el primer capítulo? Dejen reviews! Mientras más reviews, más rápido fluyen las ideas! xD! Se aceptan críticas, consejos, etc. ;D

_Nos leemos! ByeBye~!;P_


End file.
